A Platypus Dream
| series= | image=A Platypus Dream.png | caption=History's logo | season=1 | production=Movie Special | broadcast=Movie | story=Vitwk1 | writer=Vitwk1 | storyboards=Vitwk1 | ws= | director= | us=March 5, 2013 | abcf= | international=June 16, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America) | xd=April 5, 2013 | toon= | pairedwith=None | arc= | adapt=''Dreams of a Pet'' | dvd=A Platypus Dream (DVD) }} is a special movie made by Vitwk1. Synopsis On February 21, 2013, Phineas and Ferb build a "transcriber of dreams" that could transcribe any kind of dream of every person. At bedtime, they left it near the Ferb's bed. But at night, when Perry was sleeping in his bed, the machine accidentally transcribed the platypus' dream. Episode Summary Act I The opening scene takes place at Phineas and Ferb's backyard, where they and Isabella are making a transcriber of dreams. Isabella wants to know the Pinky's dreams so asked to Phineas and Ferb to build this machine. Meanwhile, Candace is going to Jeremy's house, to have a meeting with him. Suzy knowing of this thinks a bit to ruin their moment. Candace does not make any idea that Suzy is going to ruin her moment. Candace is unworried and remember the good times with Jeremy, to the sound of the song Good Times. Perry enters in a tube and arrives at the hideout. Monogram says that Doofenshmirtz is going to build a uncommon inator, looks like a inator reused with pieces of old iron. After this, Monogram says to see what he's up to. Back to the backyard, Linda calls Phineas and Ferb to sleep. They left the transcriber of dreams in the bedroom, near to the Ferb's bed. Isabella goes to her house. Perry arrives at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. and finds a tired Doofenshmirtz with much old iron. He explains what happened in the afternoon. Doof explains that he collected old iron to fabricate the Old-Iron-Inator. He explains too your plan with a song: Old Iron. Candace arrives at the Jeremy's house. Suzy spies Candace and splashes a jet of water (without Candace know) to wet her clothes. Even so Jeremy receives Candace in his house and offers to her a towel. In the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Ferb are going to sleep. Before this, they read some books and play some games in the video game. And then, they sleep. After the song, Doofenshmirtz launches the Old-Iron-Inator's ray but quickly Perry picks up a mirror and the ray hits the mirror. So, the ray hits the own inator, leaving him rusty. Doofenshmirtz screams his classical phrase and then Perry leaves to Flynn-Fletcher house. In the house, Perry crosses the hallway and go to Phineas and Ferb's room. He, so, go to the Ferb's bed. Perry chatters and then sleep. Later, the transcriber of dreams accidentally identify Perry (Phineas and Ferb forgotten to turn off the machine) and begins to transcriber the platypus' dream. Act II Candace is in the kitchen with Jeremy, preparing cookies. After both eat the cookies, at the sound of Just Wanna See You Smile they brush the teeth for sleep. The narrator says: In the next day and the next day (February 22, 2013) begins. Doofenshmirtz is going to trip for the Brazil and see his Brazilian friend José Leonardo. Candace, Jeremy, Phineas, Ferb and Perry are waking up and, in the radio, is playing the song Wakin' Up. Phineas and Ferb are going to take the transcriber of dreams to the backyard but Perry, when see it in the machine's screen quickly simulate be sick to attract the attention of Phineas and Ferb. Doofenshmirtz arrives at Brazil, more precisely Rio de Janeiro to see his friend. They shake his hands (a form of secret hand-shake) and start a discussion about evil. Suzy is going to the market buy bread, because Mrs. Johnson told her to do this. Suzy, purposely, drops a piece of iron. Candace hits this piece of iron and gets hurt. When Phineas and Ferb are going to the kitchen get some water, Perry takes the transcriber of dreams to his lair. Perry, Monogram and Carl then view the platypus' dream. The dream starts with Perry going to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Perry see Doofenshmirtz with 2 inators. One of these inators automatically launches a ray that paralizes Perry. So Doofenshmirtz explain your plan and the function of the other inator. He explain that as a kid his brother Roger always likes kids. The Doofenshmirtz's inator, named by himself "Unlike-Inator" will makes Roger dislike kids. The kids will be angry, and because of this the adults will be angry, and Roger will be kicked out of the office. Doofenshmirtz, so, can be the ruler of the Tri-State Area. Well, José says that he's going to participate from Danville's Annual Evil Contest and he's built a "Big-And-Evil-Inator-That-Have-A-Big-Name-Inator". This inator makes things big. Transcript Songs *''Good Times'' *''Old Iron'' *''Just Wanna See You Smile'' *''Wakin' Up'' * * * * * * Gallery To view the gallery of click here. Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He enters in a tube. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Where's Perry? Curse you! Memorable Quotes Background Information Production Information International Premieres *June 16, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America) *June 29, 2013 (Disney Channel United Kingdom) Errors Continuity *The Amnesia-inator makes other appearance. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Perry simulates to be sick again. ("Where's Perry?") Allusions Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kari Wahlgren as Suzy *John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz Category:Fanon Works